


Lovedst Thou A Lion

by dreamkist



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Canonical Character Death, IN SPACE!, M/M, Moral Lessons, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Gilgamesh, prince of the planet Uruk, led by hubris and seeking glory, arrives at a new planet with the intention of conquering it.  Instead, he discovers what matters most.  Enkidu.  And, then, he loses him.





	Lovedst Thou A Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



  
The skies roared with thunder and the earth heaved,  
Then came darkness and a stillness like death.  
Lightning smashed the ground and fires blazed out;  
Death flooded from the skies.  
When the heat died and the fires went out,  
The plains had turned to ash.  


 

Sweating and shaking he awoke. He was in his bed and Enkidu was there. The cold, dark of space still cradled them in the ship. The ship was luxuriously furnished for the prince. The bedding was a deep blue and a beautiful contrast to his lover’s skin. He drew a finger over a cheekbone and traced along plush lips.

Enkidu slowly awoke and Gilgamesh told him of the dream.

“Your dreams mean everything will work out advantageously,” Enkidu murmured and stroked his hair. “We will conquer this planet, magnificent one,” he kissed Gilgamesh, a fervent press of lips. “We will conquer them all.” He kissed his way along Gilgamesh’s body and the prince relaxed into the pleasure.

 

The planet’s atmosphere made the sky an unusual red. Seven planets near their home of Uruk were unexplored, and Gilgamesh intended to claim them all. Traces of civilization had been detected from scans of this planet but no signs of advanced technology. A large building made of mud bricks was located in the center of a forest. The forest was surrounded by desert and mountains created a barrier beyond the sands. They landed near the structure in an open field. They would have to traverse the forest to reach to the building.

 

The forest was thick and the ground uneven. They made their way through it. “Birds live in this forest,” Enkidu said. The sky darkened and they found a place to rest. The began to chop one of the trees down to build a fire. Axes sunk savagely into the trunk. Cones fell heavily from the tree.

The creature tried to break through their defense but, like many other enemies, was unable to. They fought viciously and backed the creature against a tree. Gilgamesh delivered a hard blow to its head. It knew it had lost. It pleaded with its eyes to be spared and Gilgamesh took pity on it. But Enkidu would not trust the creature to live. He removed its head in one stroke. The creature collapsed and died on the ground.

Gilgamesh smiled at Enkidu and they savored the victory.

“We should rest for the night.” Enkidu prepared their pallet and they laid together under the unfamiliar sky.

 

Another dream came to him that night. This dream was of darkness and dirt. The ground surrounded him. He knew Enkidu would give it a positive interpretation, as he always did. Nothing could stand against their might. Enkidu was his partner, his precious friend, and lover. They were inseparable. Since the day they met in the market and Gilgamesh fought him but found they were a perfect match. They were best together.

He laid his head on Enkidu's chest and let the beat of his heart lull him back to sleep.

The morning came, dim and cool, and clouds filled the sky. Enkidu was awake and had prepared their meal. He handed Gilgamesh’s food to him and stomped out the last of the fire.

 

They pushed through the rest of the forest and arrived at the foot of the structure.

Its many steps led upward to the dark entrance of a chamber. They could not see any people there but the place was clean and tidy, so they knew someone must take care of it. As they neared the top Enkidu paused. “We should be careful of this place,” he said and Gilgamesh heard the worry in his voice. “Something lives here.”

“We have come this far,” he said. “You told me the dreams were of good portent.” He clasped Enkidu’s hand in his. “We bested the first beast that sought to end our journey.” Gilgamesh maintained his optimism and they continued into the chamber.

The sounds of their footsteps echoed around the columns and niches. A beast similar to the bulls of their home barred the way. A short fight and Enkidu held the bull by its neck and Gilgamesh brought his axe down into its skull. Its dying wail rang out through the chamber and must have spilled out into the world.

Then a shining light, almost too bright, came from the circular stone. They stood before it and tried to see something through the glare. A voice, deep and powerful, filled the chamber. "What brings you here, Gilgamesh, Prince of Uruk, and Enkidu?"

Enkidu still held his sword and looked nervously at Gilgamesh. A silent agreement to fight, if it came to that, passed between them. "We are here to claim this planet and its people and resources as Uruk's."

"Why would I allow this to happen?" the voice asked. It seemed to be some form of artificial intelligence.

"You have no armies to stop me," Gilgamesh said.

"You have slain the beast of the forest and the bull of heaven. You cut down a tree of my forest. For these acts you must be punished."

Gilgamesh gave Enkidu a look and he assumed a fighting stance. Another creature could be waiting in the chamber to fight them. But there was no enemy to fight. Enkidu fell, gasping, to the stone floor. He looked as though a deathly illness had suddenly struck him. Gilgamesh felt like he fell too. His heart skipped a beat and he crouched to hold Enkidu.

The orb of light glared fiercely and Gilgamesh shielded his eyes to look into it. “I am Prince of the planet Uruk. You will respect me and undo what you have done to Enkidu.”

“I will not,” the voice said.

“He’s mine, mine, you will take part of me,” he finally cried. Enkidu was limp in his arms and his bravado finally deserted him leaving him frightened and alone.

“This is the price. He is dust.” Enkidu’s still warm body turned to dust. The particles blew into the air and out of sight. The light blinked out and Gilgamesh was alone.

 

Gilgamesh wandered the world. He wanted to lie down and never rise again. The people of the planet were wary of him but over time they brought him food and blankets. He stayed because he felt that Enkidu was in the air and the dirt. The dust of his body would become part of the desert and the forest and Gilgamesh could not leave him. He worked the fields and each beat of his heart was a cry of “Enkidu.” It was Enkidu who had always been at his side. It was Enkidu who he cared about.

He learned some simple words of the villager’s language. Kutha, the planet was called. He wore their clothes and slept in their homes. They worshipped the AI in the ziggurat. He refused to go when they tried to bring him along. Their songs and rituals. Gilgamesh learned the AI was called Nergal. The people brought offerings of the food they harvested and the wares they made. They maintained the temple's pristine condition that Gilgamesh and Enkidu had wondered at. Gilgamesh watched them on their journeys through the forest. He never dared go with them. He feared the AI, their god, in the ziggurat.

 

One day the ground began to shake. The people were scared but Gilgamesh could not understand why until he saw the smoke that poured from it. He led the people to his abandoned ship and there they waited until it was safe to leave.

The world had been covered with ash.

 

A day of ceremony came and Gilgamesh joined the people in their procession. He realized they were going to the ziggurat. Dread lanced through him and he tried to break free from the crowd but he was carried along by the line of people. The building loomed over him as he climbed the steps. The blinding light appeared again and Gilgamesh hung his head before it. He, again, knelt before it.

“You have learned.”

A swirling of dust coalesced before Gilgamesh and formed into a figure. Enkidu was there. Whole and breathing and alive. Gilgamesh stared in wonder and Enkidu approached him.

“I was here the entire time. In a grey world where time moved differently. I watched you,” Enkidu said. “I watched how you suffered.”

“No more suffering now. You are here.”

Enkidu reached out and cupped his cheek. They were both disbelieving.

“Beloved,” Gilgamesh said and their embrace was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> [The dream](http://www.clt.astate.edu/wnarey/Religious%20Studies%20Program/Religion%20Studies%20Program/Religious%20Studies%20Program%20Files/the_epic_of_gilgamesh.htm)


End file.
